


Still Sleepy

by zonegoose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Thighs, i love them, karl is sleepy, sapnap is fond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonegoose/pseuds/zonegoose
Summary: After a night of sharp words and tangled sheets, Sapnap admires the sleepy boy he loves more than life itself. The boy who, when wrapped in morning light, is as peaceful and enticing as ever.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 58
Kudos: 616





	Still Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, wrote this when on 2 hrs of sleep n completely exhausted !! tired writing always makes for an interesting work.
> 
> all characters mentioned in this fic have stated their boundaries n are okie with work like this, will take it down if anything changes :)

Early morning yellows and floating pinks drift through the half-drawn curtains. The sheer fabric blocks out little light, but as Karl argued in the midst of their home-shopping four months prior, the _ambiance_ is more important than the _practicality_. Sapnap personally wanted dark maroon, something to keep out the sun, and wrap them in darkness till ‘immorally late’ in the afternoon. 

Yet he can’t say Karl’s judgement is ever wrong; because in the faint light that dusts across his sleeping boyfriend’s back, illuminating the soft freckles on his pale skin and curve of his moppy hair, he swears he could be dreaming. 

“Too good,” he murmurs, “to be true.” He pulls the warm forearm wrapped over Karl’s waist closer in. His lips press to the back of Karl’s neck, just below his tickling hairline.

A sleepy sound hums from Karl’s chest. “Mm?”

Sapnap nuzzles his shoulder. “M’love you.”

He kisses the slender collarbone that rises under exposed skin. Karl makes a soft, happy noise. 

The covers pooling around their bodies encase them in white fluff. Their world smells like lavender, and Karl’s shampoo, and the colorful flowers dotting their curtained window sill. 

Sapnap drags his smiling lips over to the top of Karl’s shoulder blade, and plants another kiss there. 

“I love you,” he repeats, mouth moving up towards his neck. “Love you.” He kisses the corner of his jaw. Karl shifts against him. “Love you.”

“—Time is it?” A faint mumble falls from Karl’s lips. 

The warm pads of Sapnap’s fingertips glide up Karl’s bare chest, gently connecting with his chin. He rotates Karl’s jaw to face him. 

“Dunno.” His lips find Karl’s cheek. 

“Sweet,” Karl says into a sigh. A drowsy hand rises to lightly pet the scruff on Sapnap’s face. 

He sinks back towards Karl’s neck and jaw, gently nipping his earlobe. “Who, me?”

A soft sound leaves Karl’s lips. “Y-yes, you.” 

Sapnap shifts against the pillows and blankets, propping up his head with his elbow as he gazes down at the heavy-lidded boy below him. His eyes are slow; drifting. A faint purple mark on his right collarbone carries reminders of their night before. The stale weed, the warm smoke; Karl’s giggles that turned into moans and the flush settling over every inch of Sapnap’s skin. 

He dips down to kiss him again. Karl’s mouth lays stagnant under him.

He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip in protest, and complains, “Wake up.” 

It was a mistake to even try, he knows, because the moment the request leaves his chest, Karl is turning away from his face and burying into the crook of his neck. 

_So stubborn_ , he thinks with a light exhale. _So cute._

His fingers rise to tangle in the soft locks that curl from his head, raking through them with light dragging of nails in the way that makes Karl stir under his touch. 

“Puppycat,” he coos in a low tone. His hand falls to trail down Karl’s spine as he nuzzles further into him. “Wake up for me.”

He feels Karl slip a leg between his thighs, warm skin and light hair brushing together as cold toes press into his calves. 

“No,” Karl says. 

His large palm flattens towards the small of Karl’s back, and begins to trace over the plaid-pink boxers he’d bought for Karl’s birthday not too long ago. He squeezes his ass, gently. 

“But I _miss_ you,” he feigns, touch sliding under the back of Karl’s thigh and tugging his hips closer. The action draws a soft, sleepy breath from the hollow of Sapnap’s shoulder. 

He hangs his head, and nuzzles his stubbled chin against the sensitive nerves on Karl’s neck. “Haven’t seen you all night.”

“Shuddup,” Karl dismisses, but his back arches slightly. 

Sapnap nips at his skin. A slender hand suddenly settles between his shoulder-blades.

“More?” he asks quietly. He feels Karl nod against his chest. With sweet, warm patience, his mouth travels over Karl’s neck and shoulder with heavy kisses. He sucks softly on the places he’d bitten the night before. His tongue sweeps over the goosebumps rising on Karl’s skin. 

A breathy whimper leaves Karl’s throat. His hips shift, half-awake, towards the pressure of Sapnap’s thighs tangled against his own. 

Sapnap bites into flesh, softly. 

Karl’s nails dig into his back. He blows a low breath across the tired boy’s collarbones. The half-boner in his briefs has been simmering in the back of his mind since he blinked awake to watch fondly Karl sleep, and now it rises with quick want as Karl’s leg brushes against it. 

Heat floods his cheeks. It’s hardly fair, really, how even after countless nights of touching and days of sweet-tongued conversations, Karl _still_ has a hold on him he doesn’t think he’ll ever shake. The slightest whispers and hints of contact have him flushed, hard, shy and _wanting_ all in the same confusion torrent of emotions. 

As if he can sense Sapnap’s blush even with eyes closed, Karl’s hand drags slow down his body to nestle between their legs. 

“Can I?” Karl murmurs, the cadence to his voice wandering and questionable.

Sapnap hopes he’s not dreaming, but it wouldn’t be the first time Karl has touched him without fully realizing. “Please,” he breathes. 

Karl’s fingers slip under Sapnap’s waistband to wrap around his erection. Hot air rushes from his mouth, hips leaning into the tender grasp madly. Karl slowly pumps his hand up, dragging across his skin, then back down again. 

Sapnap’s fingers curl into the flesh on Karl’s hips. His eyes flutter shut. 

He feels himself being lulled back into Karl’s trap of sleep as the agonizingly slow motions pull him, deep, into dream-like bliss. Somewhere in the cloud covers and pink light, his mouth finds Karl’s lips, and kisses him. 

His mind floats back into consciousness, and he licks into the deep warmth of Karl’s mouth. Soft moans hush against his tongue—he isn’t sure which are Karl’s, and which are his own. His hips slowly move into Karl’s fist, till the grip grows loose. 

He separates their slick lips. Panting, he mutters, “Still sleepy?”

Karl hums in agreement. 

“We—” His breath stutters when Karl kisses him lightly again. “We can just cuddle, if you wanna.”

He feels Karl squeeze the still hard dick in his hand, as a rebuttal. 

“I can deal with that on my own,” Sapnap hushes. He gently draws Karl’s hand away. “Don’t worry about me.”

Karl sighs, and mumbles something that Sapnap doesn’t catch. Before he can try to pry the barely cognizant lump for an answer, he’s turning away and facing his back towards Sapnap’s chest again. 

Reluctant, but impossibly fond, Sapnap snuggles up next to him. The tops of his thighs press against Karl’s boxers. His heart beats on the lean muscles in his bare skin.

“My angel,” Sapnap muffles into his tawny hair after several fond minutes. 

Karl’s hips shift against him, and his breath hitches. _Probably an accident_. 

He focuses on calming his sporadic pulse, basking in the gratitude of holding so much warm joy in his arms. To be able to wake up next to him, and kiss him, and hear his soft breathing, and feel as his hips push back against the obvious bulge in his underwear _again_ —

“Karl,” he whispers harshly. 

After a moment, Karl giggles. 

His arms lock tight around him. “You _are_ awake. Are you having fun messin’ with me?”

The soft curve of Karl’s ass grinds against him, slow, deliberate, and completely tempting. He groans quietly. 

“Maybe,” comes Karl’s whisper from what seems like pillow-mountains away. 

His hand sinks to feel the front of the pink boxers, brushing over the growing stiffness until it’s fully formed in his palm. 

Sapnap’s lips connect to Karl’s ear, murmuring, “Wanna help me do somethin’ about it?” 

Even though Karl’s body instinctively arches up against him, and his hips stutter under Sapnap’s touch, he says, “Too _tired_ , Sap.” 

He chuckles and kisses his cheekbone chastely. “Alright, cutie. I’ll leave you alone.” 

“W-well—” Karl is stumbling sleepily before Sapnap pulls his hips away, “maybe you can…”

His thumb brushes small circles on the peak of Karl’s hip bone. “I can what?” 

Karl says nothing, just lifts a thigh to link behind Sapnap’s knee, opening the space between his legs. A graceful hand reaches behind, and coaxes his warm cock through the opening of his boxers. 

“What are you…” Sapnap’s breath disappears as Karl tucks his tip between his pale thighs, and closes his legs around it. 

He’s wrapped in warmth. His eyes flutter. The light air of the morning paints the skin on his cheeks and chests a dusted pink. 

Karl hikes up the bottom of his underwear to expose more soft skin for Sapnap’s cock to rub against. 

“Do it like this,” he whispers, pushing his hips back flush against Sapnap’s body. His fingertips skim over the head peeking out between his thighs. “Fuck me like this.”

“Are you sure?” Sapnap forces out, breath heavy. 

“Yes,” Karl murmurs. 

He squeezes Karl’s hip, then lifts his hand towards his mouth. Karl’s lips part instantly to wet his palm, slick with saliva and long, entrancing licks. 

Sapnap shudders as his fingers are coated in spit. “ _Karl_.” He earns a gentle kiss on his fingertips. 

He lowers his hand, and smears the saliva on himself and between Karl’s thighs. A short breath escapes him. 

“You can stay still,” he says, voice low and strained. His hips begin to rock. “Go back to sleep, m’kay?” 

“M’kay,” Karl agrees in a whisper, but his thighs tighten around Sapnap. 

Shifting against the soft cotton sheets, tense breaths tangling in the dust-swirling air, Sapnap begins to thrust shallow into Karl’s legs. His cock slides against the warming skin, friction biting deep into the desire he’s been keeping at bay all morning. 

“Fuck,” he growls quietly, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He tries, and fails, to keep his fingers from curling into Karl’s hips. 

He thinks of all the mornings they’ve woken up like this; rock hard, gasping between kisses, falling in love with every stroke and soft quips of amusement. He _loves_ him, so much that it expands in his chest, so much that at times, he swears he can’t breathe because he needs Karl more than he’s needed anything. 

“Perfect,” he finds the words slipping from his lips, “so perfect. All _mine_.” He jerks up, and lets his tip graze the underside of Karl’s balls. 

Karl gasps sharply, and his hips move back against him. 

“D-do you—” He grazes Karl’s cock again with his own, hot fabric sliding between them as his motions rattle the bed. “Do you want me to touch you, baby?” 

Karl reaches a fluttering, shaky hand behind him to gently connect to Sapnap’s jaw. His nails graze where the sharp bone meets his throat. 

“I…” His slender hips scoot back to collide with Sapnap, breath staggered. “I _need_.”

“Oh,” Sapnap says, voice falling to a deep red. He leans closer, rocking into Karl’s thighs as he purrs, “You _need_ me to?”

His hand ghosts down, tugging on the waistband of the cute boxers that he loves so much. His palm presses against Karl’s lower stomach for leverage as he ruts into his drying legs. 

“Yes,” Karl pleads, and it’s still sleepy, still soft. 

Sapnap melts at the sound of it. His movements slow, and he carefully pulls himself away from Karl’s muscles. He slides the fabric of Karl’s underwear down his soft thighs, exposing him under the airy covers. 

Before Karl can complain about the sudden cold, Sapnap wraps a warm hand around him. 

“Can you do something for me?” he asks in a murmur. He trails his fingers lightly over Karl’s cock, reveling in the gentle shudders that skitter through his body because of it. “Reach the lube on the nightstand. Okay?”

Karl is grabbing it before he has to ask twice. 

Sapnap moves his wrist up and down in unspoken praise, and kisses his neck. He pulls his touch away for a moment to relather the space between Karl’s thighs, and spreads the relieving applicant over himself. Leftover trails are given to the flushed and dewy pink of Karl’s cock.

He sighs. 

Karl sighs. 

“I love you,” Karl says, and Sapnap slips himself back between his legs in seconds. 

Their movements are slow and gentle at first, the feeling of such casual intimacy rushing through them both. Sapnap pulls him flush to his chest in a tight grip, sliding between his thighs. His hand rises and falls on Karl’s cock with a sweetening rhythm, mouth dropping whispers into his ear. 

“Thought you—” He presses his forehead to Karl’s back with a breathy moan. “—Wanted to sleep, hm?”

“Don’t stop,” Karl begs, his syllables breaking softly as they leave his lips. 

Sapnap smiles into his shoulder. “Not— _mm_ —too early for you, puppy?” 

His fist earns an eager response as Karl jerks his hips into it, dragging his thighs over Sapnap’s head suddenly. He blows out an unsteady breath, grasping Karl with large, warm palms for better leverage. Their words disappear in the gentle shuffling of breaths and gasps, until Karl’s body is slowly pushed down closer to the mattress and pillows than on his side. 

“I—” He writhes where Sapnap’s knuckles meet the sheets, the cock between his legs sliding closer to the curve of his asscheeks. “Can’t help it—you’re too— _cute._ ”

“ _I_ _'m_ cute,” Sapnap forces out in a humming huff. His hips thrust erratically. “Wish you could _see_ yourself, Karl.” His fingers bite lightly into the pink cheeks of his ass, and Karl moans. “L-last night, too— _god.”_

They both seem to moan at the recollection of their memories from the night before, the way they’d kissed and grabbed each other like they were _meant_ to be touching. Meant to fuck and thrust and cum over and over again until there’s nothing left in their minds. Nothing but this; skin on skin, heat with heat, the undeniable thread of love swirling in the energy between them both. 

“S-Sap.” Karl pants. “ _Sapnap_.” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Fuck me,” he says, and it’s a soft echo of what he’d begged for in the hours of dark night.

Sapnap’s hips stutter. “I am, just l-like you asked.”

Karl’s hips rotate until he’s facing down flat on their soft sheets, forcing Sapnap’s cock to slip from his spreading thighs. The thrusting halts as Sapnap falls against his ass. Karl arches up against him; Sapnap groans.

“Like _this_ ,” Karl says finally. 

Sapnap bends over the curve of his back, chest pressing against him. The hard length of his cock throbs between his asscheeks. His heart pounds.

_How did he capture someone so damn perfect?_

“You want me inside you?” he breathes, and Karl’s body _shivers_.

Nearly inaudible, he says, “Yes.”

He finds himself smiling again, impossibly fond. “But I thought you—” 

“I changed my _mind_ ,” he spits, rocking back against Sapnap’s erection desperately.

A growl tears itself from his throat. “Mm, you _want_ it. I love how excited you get in the mornings.”

“How _I_ get?” Karl bites back, suddenly more alert than he’s been since Sapnap started teasing him from sleep. “You’re the one poking me with your—”

Sapnap pushes his fingers up against Karl’s rim, and his words fall open with a needy moan. He slips them in gently, knowing he’s sore. “Tell me when, okay?” 

Karl nods helplessly. 

Sapnap begins to slowly work him open, as Karl collapses down onto the pillows before him. He’s panting, moaning softly, and Sapnap can’t stop his hand from falling to stroke at his own cock while the sight unfolds before him. He _loves_ Karl’s sounds; he’s always been noisy in this way. He can moan or breathe sharply or even cry if Sapnap wants to make him completely give in. His favorite moments, however, are when he utters Sapnap’s name like a _thank you_. Like an ‘ _I love you_.’ 

It’s nearly too much. He pulls his hand away from himself, body tensing with restraint in the morning air. 

“R-ready,” Karl says with a sultry, desperate hush that nearly makes Sapnap finish on him then and there. 

He pulls his fingers out, and presses his tip to Karl’s ass instead. He leans over his warm, waiting body. 

“I wanna go slow,” he says in a murmur, “and soft. Is that okay with you?” His nose briefly nudges the back of Karl’s neck. “Let me know if you want me to speed up. Alright?” 

All Karl can do is nod, before Sapnap pushes in. His legs spread immediately, and his beautiful hands curl into the white sheets below. 

Sapnap’s eyes struggle to stay open as he’s squeezed by Karl’s warmth, slowly sinking in deep as a low groan tears from his chest. It feels like heaven. He could lose himself in it. 

He kisses Karl’s shoulder, thrusts, and they both moan. 

He fucks him like he promised he would; slow, gentle, and loving. He speeds up when Karl begs, slows when wants to draw the pleasurable rush of emotions out between them. Intimate noises escape and float in the air with the pink lighting and drifting curtains. He hugs Karl’s frame to his body as he drives into him, over and over again. 

Hints of sleep curl around them. 

He loves how dream-like it is to feel him tremble around his cock. He loves how surreal it is to hear Karl plead for more, and more. 

Every movement of praise is impossibly forgiving. 

It’s a stark contrast to how they were the night before, wrapped in smoke and flickering fire and darkness. Now, in the light, it feels like butterflies and gold. Last night he’d reduced Karl to dirty names, and raked his nails across his skin. Today he whispers sweet nothings into his ear, and bathes in the warmth that builds between them. 

Sapnap cums first; trembling and stuttering over Karl’s name on repeat. His cock slips from Karl’s ass as he pulls out, and spurts warm liquid on the expanse of his lower back. 

Karl makes a soft sound at the sudden loss. 

“Don’t move,” Sapnap commands gently, leaning off of the bed to grab a discarded rag from the floor to wipe him off. 

His lungs seize momentarily as he cleans himself off of Karl’s skin. The cloth folds shut in his hands. He runs a few, warm fingers up Karl’s spine, and sinks back onto the bed. 

He pulls Karl towards him. 

“Let me take care of you,” he murmurs into his hair. Karl’s back is drawn to his chest. 

His palm slides down from his collarbones, across the dip of his ribs, and wraps around Karl’s twitching cock to keep touching him. He could do this for hours, and never tire of the way Karl crumbles to atoms under his hands. 

Karl’s fingers grasp whatever they can, the blankets and pillows, Sapnap’s jaw, his thighs. He stutters and begs and arches against him.

“M’close,” Karl manages to say, and Sapnap watches the way his eyelashes flutter. 

He quickens the pace of his fist, determined and strong. He feels the way Karl’s body tenses and his breath clips, knowing the signals by heart. 

“ _That’s_ it,” Sapnap mutters, “right there. There you go, baby.”

Karl’s head is tilted back when he cums, high whines lifting from his sweet mouth. His throat is glimmering with sweat. He trembles, covering his stomach and Sapnap’s hands with the mess.

“L-love you,” he whimpers. He’s rotated to rest his back against the soft pillows as Sapnap dutifully wipes down their skin. 

Karl continues to mumble dazedly, “Love you. Love you. Love—”

“I love you too.” Sapnap presses a light kiss to his temple. 

He tosses the cloth to the floor and lays back down. Immediately, he pulls Karl impossibly close and sighs when the blankets are tugged over their heads. 

Karl peeks at him through glazed eyes as their breaths warm the small pocket of air around them. His face radiates with serenity. 

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?” Sapnap asks. 

Karl smiles softly. He leans forward to kiss the tip of Sapnap’s nose. 

“Yes please,” he says, and they let themselves fall into the cozied light of the half-morning glow.

**Author's Note:**

> when shay tells u to write sleepy karlnap,, you write sleepy karlnap. 
> 
> this is the first time I think I've written these two, was a lot of fun and I might try my hand at some more of their dynamic in the future! :D ty all for reading n for the support on this acc, I appreciate it a lot! hope you enjoyed, comment moderation is on so lmk if you don't want yours posted <3


End file.
